Reasons
by MAddiX
Summary: The only reason they were enemies was the only reason they would be lovers. But is reason alone enough to break through their spell of pride...Oh my gosh... CHAPPIE 7 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: Eleni's Eureka

**Hey! This story started as another story but evolved into this one. I've got the outline written out and stuff….for the first time, I'm PLANNING!!! Lol…my mom would tell me I'm horrible at planning and time management….bleh…Review a lot people! A LOT A LOT A ****LOT****! Lol…..this is time I'm gunna b evil and use cliffys!!! Hahahaha! evil laugh evil evil evil….anyway…yea….i really hope you like this story, and I hope you guys are kind…no flamers please! Constructive criticism…yes…but NO FLAMERS…. And if anyone needs it…I need beta readers, who are willing to read and edit and remind (or force me) to finish the next other chapters…Just email me kay! With the subject line being…fanfiction maddix beta reader…..Thanks!!!!....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters at all…and I don't own the people playing this…though I wish I did….but yea…so I don't own anything okay…so DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!! I NEED TO SHOP!!!! I NEED THE MONEY FOR NACHOS!!!!….plus I have onli 40 dollars till the end of the month to tide me over….i noe…sad….**

-----------

****

****

**Chapter 1: Eleni's ****Eureka******

"Urgh! I can't stand you, Freddy Jones! You disgust me with your male chauvinistic assholiness!"

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! Summer Hathaway actually sweared!"

"Oh! You don't know A LOT about me; maybe that's why you shouldn't even try to judge me. Oh wait, there's another reason. Oh! I remember now. YOU CAN'T FREAKIN' JUDGE ME COZ YOU ARE SCUM! Oh! Forgive me for my horrible OVERESTIMATION! YOU ARE LOWER THAN SCUM! And by the way, you stupid loaf, its SWORE!"

"Oh right guys! I for one can't stand it anymore!" Alicia interrupted as Freddy's mouth opened with a retort. Murmurs of agreements could be heard. Freddy and Summer rolled their eyes in unison – probably the first time they ever agreed on anything.

"And it looks like everyone else can't either! So just shut the crap up, we already wasted 20 minutes listening to the two of you bite each other's heads off…" Freddy and Summer both threw one last cold evil smirking look at each other, and returned to their "rock" positions, as Dewey called it. Freddy behind the drums, and Summer behind a work piled but highly organized desk. But someone was still missing.

Silence.

"Oh…Someone go wake Dewey up. He said to wake him up only after the blood enemies stopped yakking. You know, maybe I should bring my sleeping bag here and take a nap next time. It's definitely a better use of time than listening to these two annoy the hell out of each other. Seriously…"

"Come on Zack…let's go wake Dewey up. It's our turn according to the roster Summer set up…" Katie said while pulling a very reluctant Zack in the direction of Dewey's room, which was currently the source of the loud heavy stalker-like snoring. The kids were used to it already. Soon Zack and Katie were closing the door to Dewey's room.

Slam! Immediately, Gordon spoke up.

"I bet that…(inaudible dialogue#)"

-----------

****

****

"I need a quick fix, Zack!"

"Again! Come on, what do you think they grow on? Trees?"

"Please?" Katie shined at Zack with her famous watery puppy dog eyes. The ones he couldn't resist.

"But we gotta wake up Dewey!" Zack retorted, almost giving in. Katie just kicked Dewey's bed very lightly.

"There! We tried…now let's take a break…" Zack rolled his eyes and gave in. Soon his hand reached into his pocket for a small thin tube.

Breath mints.

Katie looked at him with a look that said what-the-heck. And Zack replied with a simple…

"Garlic bread…" Katie's mouth shaped into an "O" as Zack's mouth captured hers in a sweet blissful kiss. Her hands reached up to his face, gently placing themselves on his flushed cheeks, while his hands roamed across her back, gently inching towards her rear end. The space between them decreased as their kisses intensified. Her tongue shyly licked his lower lip, seeking permission and his lips parted just a tiny bit showing his approval. Slowly, his tongue slipped into her mo…

"Um guys…it's getting pretty hard to pretend that I'm asleep…this is what…your 398th time making out in my room under the pretence (oooh! Big word…Summer would be proud J ) of waking me up." The two teenagers were startled and quickly released each other. Both blushed a deep scarlet red as Dewey shook his head at them. Zack started to wipe his lip gloss smeared mouth with the back of his hands. Mmm…strawberry flavour thought Zack. Katie straightened up and retied her flowing brown hair in a high ponytail as Zack handed her her clip. She quickly fastened her fringe up, leaving a curled strand to fall between her eyes. Dewey put his hand knob and looked back at them to see if they were ready.

"Hey! Where's the breath mint I took?"

"Oh…haha…it's kinda in my mouth, you know…you want it back?"

"Nah…it's fine. It taste good doesn't it…"

"It's pretty good…but I think you taste better…" Zack smiled a little embarrassed smile as he wiped a bit of smudged lip gloss off her nose (A/N: Don't ask me how it got there…). He opened his mouth to say something mushy back to her, but was interrupted by Dewey's I'm-still-here-listening-to-you-mushy-people-say-mushy-things cough. Once again, the blood vessels in their face expanded, leaving a blush on their already red faces. They linked hands and Dewey opened the door with a sigh. Suddenly, he turned back to the couple…

"Hey guys, next time, if you really need to make-out, just use the closet, you know the one behind the kitchen…"

-----------

****

****

"Okay people! Ready to rock?" Dewey announced while pulling out a wedgy. (A/N: how do you spell that anyway?) Zack and Katie followed with a guilty look on their faces. You just had to take a look at the swollen lips and red faces to find out what happened.

"Finally! Really Dewey, you sleep like a bomb. It takes up so much valuable time waiting for you to wake up!" Summer chastised while rolling her eyes. More rolling of eyes occurred around the room.

"What?!"

"It's not like you don't waste time yourself little miss crazed perfectionist." Freddy explained with a bored look on his tanned face. More eye-rolling continued. Now it was Freddy's turn.

"What?!" The only response was Summer shaking her head pitifully at Freddy.

"Anyway, it wasn't my fault. I was awake for a long time. It's kinda hard sleeping while two 13-year-olds are having a snog fest in the same room…" Dewey replied. Gordon could be seen doing a victory dance as he began collecting his money (A/N: Guessed the bet now?). Summer handed over a large sum of money while glaring at Gordon. Soon, Freddy threw a few bills at Gordon with a scowl on his face directed at Zack and Katie, who were totally bursting with red. The band returned to their rock positions again as Gordon counted his money with glee. Soon, the air was radiating with loud rock music.

-----------

****

****

Practice was over and the band members were keeping up their instruments. Dewey went into the kitchen for a chilli dog while Zack and Katie walked in the direction of the kitchen. Suddenly…

"Urgh! Freddy! This is all your fault…you know what I needed that money for? For the charity fund! Now I've lost it all!"

"It's not like I didn't lose money. I just forgot to tell Zack to not make-out with Katie today. You forgot to tell Katie too, Summer!"

"It's not like you had anything else to do, Freddy! I can't even start to tell you how much I had to do this week!"

"Hey! At least I have a social life! Not like y…"

"Hold up! Shut your traps…I just realised why Summer and Freddy are sworn enemies!" Eleni shouted excitedly. Everybody just stared at her, trying to figure out what she was up about. Eleni mysteriously just bent down to the ear of Alicia, who was next to her, and whispered something inaudible to her. After she stopped, Alicia's face lit up with amusement and nodded in agreement. Eleni repeated this, except to Michelle, who was on her other side, while Alicia passed the message down to Lawrence in similar manner. Soon, the "secret" message was passing down through all the members of the band and faces were amused, and some even giggled a little. Soon, the message was due to be whispered into Summer's and Freddy's ears and they bent down expectantly towards Katie and Zack, who had returned after hearing all the commotion. But no whisper came. A confused expression wove itself onto Summer's face, while Freddy pretended to be disinterested. All the band members were looking at them with amused expressions on their faces, and more giggles surfaces. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?!" Summer and Freddy both cried in unison, appealing to their band mates. Nobody said anything.

"Someone please just tell us what's going on!" Summer pleaded again.

"You guys sure you wanna know?" Katie said with a giggle escaping from her lips. The two nodded hurriedly.

"Can I tell them?" Marta managed in between laughs.

"Nah…let them keep guessing…" shouted Alicia.

"OH COME ON ALREADY!!!" Freddy exploded with curiosity.

"Fine…tell them Blondie."

"Okay! Wait...I'm laughing too hard," Marta cried before breaking into another round of exploding laughter, "Okay! I'm fine now…Well Eleni told Alicia who told Lawrence who told me that…"She burst into laughter again.

"Marta! Just tell us already!" Screamed Summer in frustration.

"All right! The thing is…"

To be continued…

****

**#don't you just think it's funny when they put that on dvd subtitles?**

**Like I said…I'm evil….CLIFFY!!! lol…anyway…did you like that? Did you? If you did (and even if you didn't) please REVIEW!!!!!!!....i'm not posting up the 2nd chapter till I get reviews!!!! Ahhaa…okey…ready…set…review!**

**Luv,**

**Maddix**


	2. Chapter 2: The Zack Master

**Heyzee**** again!!!! Soz for not updating for such a long time….i went on this ultra long holiday to phuket, L.A., Las Vegas, japan….it was so wicked…anyway I went to Disneyland…and I think I may have seen Kevin clark….but its like an ultraly impossible thing…probably just some hot blonde guy with great dress sense…but anyway…it inspired me to write some fluff about Disneyland…which evolved into a longer cuter fluff including lil kids (lil kids are real babe magnets…its just so cute to see guys playing wif like their young sibs and stuff…its so cute!!!!) so ive decided to put Disneyland plus kids plus two week holiday of bonding time in this….good idea? Anyway…yea….soz for not updating…really sorry….anyway…u noe what I was thinking would be weird….if peeps who acted in SOR like read the fanfiction….wouldnt it b weird reading about themselves with other people they worked with…I mean seriously…its like reading about a relationship btw u and ur like classmate…..anyway, oh! U noe…I think Kevin clark and Miranda cosgrove have like like 5 or 4 years in real life btw them…which is just so whacked….shes in like elementary or middle skool and his like in high skool…which is weird….anyway…on with the story….this is funni, trust me…******

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own anything, I also don't own the two quotes and my ex-classmate's last name. and rite now im broke frm all that nachos….**

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 2: ****The Zack Master******

"The only reason you guys love each other, is because you hate each other…" Marta continued with a growing smirk on her face. Freddy and Summer were even more confused than before.

"Wait a minute, hold up girl," Tomika said, "you got it all wrong. The only reason they **hate **each other is because they **love** each other!" She finished. While Marta's frown of confusion turned into an "O" of agreement, our two blood enemies were still clueless.

"How can we hate each other because we love each other? Hate and love are two completely different things!" Summer retorted loudly. Freddy seemed to agree.

"Ahh…the line between love and hate are very thin…" Frankie said sounding like he just told them the meaning of life.

"Uh…Frankie? NOT HELPING!" Freddy said frustrated.

"And its **'is'** very thin…" Who else but Summer, "But anyway, what is it that makes us hate each other? This is getting even more confusing!"

"Let me try," cut in Katie, "you guys actually love each other, but because of that, you guys hate each other." Confusion was still written over the two faces. It was just one of those things that are easily understood, but hard to explain. Suddenly the old grandmother (get it? Grandfather? Grandmother?) clock chimed six times dramatically. It was time to go home.

"Oh shoot! I have to be at Tae-Kwan-Do in two minutes! Urgh, I really hate to leave! This hate-love thing is really chewing on me…" Summer spit out in a second while gathering up her things. She rushed out in a blur before anybody knew what was going on. Suddenly, other people started recovering from Summer's quick disappearance and started realizing that they had places to go too. Soon all the band members left, until only Zack, Freddy and Dewey were left in the suddenly quiet apartment.

* * *

"Freddy! We've been working at this single math problem for what? 3 hours now? Hey dude! I know you ain't good at this stuff, but I also know you're not THIS bad…" Zack almost screamed frustrated. Zack had been tutoring Freddy for the most of the school year so far. It solved parental problems for both of them. Zack didn't have to face his parents for as much time, and Freddy's parents got off his back as long as he kept his GPA higher than a 2.5. After Zack started tutoring, Freddy even had a chance at honour roll.

"I'm sorry dude! Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm completely sure I took my meds. Summer made sure I did." Freddy said also frustrated. Though he didn't act it, Freddy actually cared for his schoolwork. Not only because having a good GPA kept his parents' mouth closed, but Freddy also knew that one day he would fall in love and get married (A/N: read on, you'll understand). He figured that if he stayed dumb, he wouldn't make enough money to make the special "her" happy. He was actually quite a weirded out romantic.

"Well kids! I think that's enough studying then. You guys can leave, so I can go on my hot date, and then bring my hot date back, and dot dot dot#." Dewey was still into Ms. Mullins even after 3 years. The kids knew they would get married sometime, but also knew that that sometime wasn't gonna be anytime soon. Their romance was being dragged along literally by a very slow and old snail.

"Come on Dewey! You never bring her here anyway. You always say you're going to, but then you chicken out cause you think that your place is too dirty, and then you end going to her place anyway and dot dot doting." Freddy said like he had said it a million times.

"Freddy? Did you just pull a Summer lecture on me? Oh my god! The kids WERE right. Dude, you're even talking like her…" Dewey retorted astonished. Zack seemed to stifle a laugh.

"Hey! You knew about that? How come you understand and I don't!"

"Freddy, I was in the kitchen, which isn't far from here. And just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I'm stupid. And wait a minute, HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE DOT DOT DOTING! DID I EVER SAY IT?"

"Dude, you were wasted. Remember that time you thought she broke up with you, but you actually just heard her wrongly…" Zack said with an annoyed look on his face. Dewey always acted like the kids were innocent little angels who just knew the music part about rock and roll.

"Oh. God, I must have been really wasted. Anyway, I'm late for my hot date, so goodbye and remember to lock up after you're done." Dewey said while exiting the door. Suddenly, there seemed to be a lot of space in the room. Dewey tended to leave that kind of an effect.

"God, it's weird, hearing your 5th grade principal being a hot date."

"Yea, and hearing about her sex life is even more whacked." Suddenly, the guys realized what they had just said and both spewed out a yuck in unison. Then, they laughed like maniacs. Life was pretty weird sometimes.

"So Zack, can you please explain the whole Summer me thing. I know I won't get anything done with that evil monster thing chewing on me." Freddy said pleadingly. Zack agreed and started looking around the room. Freddy was more of a visual learner, that's why he did so bad in school before Zack started tutoring. Freddy watched on as Zack picked up a tattered broken Barney plush toy. Then, Zack's fingers reached for a very scantily-clad Wonder Woman figurine. Dewey always had the weirdest things.

"Okay, Freddy. You see this Barney doll? That's you. This Barney doll is you, and you are the Barney doll." Zack said patronisingly while holding up the Barney.

"Zack, I get it… I'm not that dumb."

"Good. Then this Wonder Woman is Summer."

"Without the boobs, the butt, the face, and the incredibly small outfit."

"And the crown thing." Suddenly, they were interrupted by a bustle of energy that had just swept into the room. Namely, Wonder Woman herself, Summer Hathaway.

"Oh! Hey guys, what are you doing here? I'm just here to pick up my fi…Um…Zack? What are you doing? Not like cartoon porn or something I hope?" Summer said in less than a millisecond. It took the guys a minute to process what she had just said. Then they both responded at the same time.

"Cartoon porn? Is there even such thing?"

"Is cartoon porn any good? It'll be kinda weird wouldn't it?" Summer put on a weird look on her face that went boys-are-so-weird. Just then, Freddy remembered her question.

"Oh, and Zack's explaining to me the whole thing about we loving each other." Freddy said. Summer's eyes grew large with surprise. Suddenly Freddy realized what he had just said.

"I mean we HATING each other…" Freddy corrected while Zack looked like his face was gonna burst from controlling his laughter. Summer's face of distress calmed down quickly.

"Uh, yeah. That was what we were doing. You wanna listen in, Summer?" Zack said after he recovered. Summer nodded, and Zack continued his lecture of the love and hates of Freddy Champanhet Jones and Summer May Hathaway.

"Okay Summer, Freddy is the Barney, and you are the Wonder Woman."

"I'm not some superhero person with muscles and incredibly skimpy clothes!"

"Look, Summer, just go with the flow, kay?" Freddy cut in, before Zack replied. Weirdly, Freddy was being the peacemaker for once. Summer glared once and resigned herself to her fate as Wonder Women aka Slut Queen.

"Okay, Barney slash Freddy and Wonder Women slash Summer are in love with each other." Zack said while sticking the Barney doll and Wonder Woman together. He made the dolls hug each other and kiss each other. It was like a little girl who liked Ken and Barbie dolls had possessed Zack Mooneyham, the cool lead guitarist of School of Rock, the top band in their state. Mainly, it wasn't normal. Then it got stranger.

"I love you Barney!" Zack said in a squeaky voice while literally bashing the Wonder Woman onto Barney.

"I love you too Wonder Woman!" Zack said in a manly squeaky voice (A/N: is that possible?). Yes, Freddy and Summer were definitely way freaked out. Zack started to make weird kissing noises, and saying mushy things in a squeaky voice.

"Okay Zack! Lots of love, moving on##" Summer interrupted. It really was quite disturbing. Suddenly, it was like the little girl left Zack's body and Zack seemed and looked more normal. Then he continued.

"But, Barney and Wonder Woman are really different. Barney is dumb, hates school, hates his teachers, burns stuff, has a new flavour of the week every week, is totally punked and basically an ungood person." Freddy started to retort, but Zack interrupted him.

"Let the Zack Master pass on his knowledge." He said in a Yoda-ish teacher voice.

"And then, we have Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is smart, loves school, sucks up daily to teacher, has no social life, is incredibly bossy, too organized, and basically, a perfect child." Summer started to yell at him about the social life thing, but Zack gave her a warning look.

"So, Barney and Wonder Woman love each other, but are so different. So they are afraid that people will talk about them. And they are also afraid that they each will be rejected by the other." Zack spilled a box of toothpicks and made each toothpick "say" bad things about Barney and Wonder Woman. Understanding seemed to be finally drawing itself on Freddy's and Summer's faces. Then, he made Barney and Wonder Woman slap each other and cry.

"So, Barney and Wonder Woman pretend that they hate each other." Zack started to make the two dolls bash each other. This time, it was like a little boy with wrestling figurines had entered him. As Zack continued to play with the two dolls, realization appeared on Freddy and Summer's faces. The two astonished teens just quickly got their things and started to leave. Before he realized it, Zack was alone with Barney and Wonder Woman.

* * *

Summer stared up at the ceiling of her room. It was filled with little purple glowing scrawls. They were the confessions of Summer Hathaway, organizer extraordinaire. Her dad once told her when she was little, that if she had anything she needed to say, but couldn't tell anyone, she could just write it on her ceiling with ultraviolet ink. Now, her dad was too busy to tell her things like that. The ink was only visible when it was dark with ultraviolet light shined directly on it. Summer kept the ultraviolet light locked in her drawer, so no-one would be able to see her confessions. She saw herself as a little kid, writing about how she had cheated on a test. Then she spotted the words 'I Hate Him SO MUCH' written right above a crack that looked like an arrow. It had been directed at Freddy a few months ago, when he had teased her about her belly piercing. Summer had been tired of everyone stereotyping her as boring old Summer. She decided to change, and decided to start with a belly piercing. But after Freddy teased her, she changed her mind. Freddy had called her a wannabe that could never be. And Summer believed him. So she resigned herself to boring old Summer. And now, that boring old Summer was confused. Confused by something that sounded so wrong, but everyone believed. Maybe even her. Summer immediately wiped that thought out of her mind and steeled herself. She was hurt once, and would never be hurt again. Summer couldn't allow it.

* * *

Two blocks away, Freddy Jones tossed around in his sheets. He couldn't sleep. Counting sheep wouldn't help, and reading his history book didn't do any good either. Freddy's mind was somewhere else, and was definitely not in dreamland. What Zack had taught him and Summer was clouding his mind, blocking out everything else. If what Zack said was true, was he, Freddy Jones, in love with Ms. Bossy, Summer Hathaway? NO! It was impossible. But then, why did everyone agree? Maybe they were all playing a trick on them. But of all things? Why would they mess with them? Wait, was he even thinking about this? It should be no question. FREDDY JONES DID NOT FALL FOR TEACHER'S PETS! Especially ones that made him feel stupid. Yep, it was true, Freddy Jones, Playboy of the year, felt incredibly stupid and small when compared to Summer Hathaway. It was something that nobody knew. Not even Zack. He had been hiding that one lie his whole life. Well, his whole life ever since he met Summer. From the very first day, he felt stupid. She had corrected him while he spelt his own name in kindergarten. She had meant well, but she didn't know that Freddy hated being corrected, unless he asked for it. Maybe he had been hiding another lie too. One that he had even managed to trick himself into believing.

* * *

**oooh****….I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER…WOOHOO…..it likes 12 in the morning here right now. MAN I FEEL GOOD! Lol****…sorry again about all the**** delay and stuff…that was one long hiatus…anyway, great to be finally writing another part.**** I never planed to make the last two paragraphs of this so deep and stuff, but it just came out like that. ****And the middle name of Freddy, Champanhet is pronounced Shamp-pe-nei. It's my ex-classmates last name, and I just love it. Sorry matt! If you don't want yr last name up there! ****Ill**** change it! Anyway ****I have thought up so much mushy stuff so far, its surreal… oh and sorry bout the lame jokes about the "grandmother" clock, and zack was kinda weird in this one, don't' ya think? anyway, on with the foot notes******

**#This is from the musical Mamma Mia. It's SSSOOO GD. I saw it in ****Las Vegas**** and it's fantastic…I want to be in a production like that one day…******

**##This is from Ella Enchanted….one of my fav lines from an awesome movie! GO WATCH IT!******

**Anyway, shoutouts to reviewers!******

**Zoe****: YES I AM EVIL!!!!! Im so sorry to keep u waiting, but I just like culdnt get to it…anyway, you sorta noe it now. And more cliffys are to come******

**Olivetree1: sorry…bout the cliffys! This one doesn't have a cliffy! Im**** good yea?**** And like I said, more cliffys to come….******

**Tmrwspromise****: love your name! its so deep and stuff…anyway, yea Dewey wasn't really asleep, and u noe wat the chain message was now……******

**The Good Girl: Yea! Zack and Katie are sssoooo cute aren't they, but trust me, Freddy and Summer are gunna be WAY cuter….just watch…******

**Iluvmyface****: yea….im gunna kill myself too if I don't finish this, so join the club…lol…no worries, ive thot too much of this to stop it….******

**Nanners-77:Thanks for yr compliments! I like to see myself as pretty creative, lol…ego ego, anyway, thanks!******

**Sammie: my lovely big fat biao jie…..sorry, too excited to send it to be betaed, must post…and glad it amuses you! Hee hee, this any good?******

**Mellowyellow36: hey! THANKS!!!! Im just so happy peeps actually like this……******

**Kittygal****-meow: its gunna b WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY cuter later on…seriously…******

**Phish**** food: YES! It's a freddy summer…….freddy and summer are perfect for each other, every since I watched the movie, I was like PUNK AND GOOD TOGETHER FOREVA!!!!!!!!!!! ******

**Sam: yep! Im keeping the groove on boogies with sunglasses and bellbottoms…..lol******

**Maigan****: thanks! And like I said to phish food…It is SSSSSOOOO a freddy summer…..******

**Xobadrhymer03: oh my god! I am so honoured to get compliments from you! U are like veteran of fanfics…uve wrote so much, and you've got ssssooo many great story lines! Im a fan of ure stories! Thanks!!!!! that meant a lot******

**Okay…..that was the shoutouts….anyway…stay tuned for the rest….and until then…peace out!!!!**** AND REVIEW!!!!!!!******


	3. Chapter 3: The Dare

**Hey!!!! Im writing this one day after posting chapter 2, so im happi wif myself, anyway….i really want to start writing now, so no more words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and im broke and I want to start writing!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dare**

As the bell rang, a particularly cute blond walked into the classroom. Weirdly, his hair wasn't neatly spiked up with a large amount of gel like every other normal day. It wasn't gelled down either. It was simply not gelled. Which was probably why the female population and some of the non-females gasped as he walked into the room. Freddy Jones, the greatest contributor to the gel industry in the whole of American, had not gelled his hair today. It was a huge milestone in the lives of many girls. But even though he didn't gel his hair, Freddy still managed to look impressively hot. His hair was just fuzzy and messy, like he got out of bed and forgot to comb his hair. It made him look like a cute little boy with the body of a 13-year-old had just stumbled into the wrong classroom. Freddy was different today. His face looked tired, instead of lighting up in that special mischievous it normally did. And on his forehead was a huge worry crease. He hadn't made a single smart-ass remark since he had stepped into the classroom. Freddy hadn't even smiled yet. It seemed like Freddy for the first time in his life, was actually worrying over something important. As curious eyes watched on, Freddy sat down on his seat. His eyes stared at… Summer? Which brought our curious onlookers to the attention of their bossy leader, Summer Hathaway. She was different today too. Her shirt was not tucked in and her hair was twisted into a very messy bun. On her lips was Red Earth's Mysterious Beauty Lip gloss that Summer never used in school, as only clear gloss was allowed. The faculty actually didn't really care about lip gloss, but Summer Hathaway did. It seemed like Summer had just absent-mindedly put on the wrong lip gloss. Then they realized, that Summer was writing something, namely, her math homework! Summer was doing her homework last minute in class? No one had ever thought that it was possible. And it seemed like she was having trouble too, with all the rubbing she was doing with her eraser. Summer simply couldn't concentrate on her homework, something was chewing at the back AND the front of her mind. Today was a strange day indeed.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? You guys were agreeing with each other on something that is so not true? Oh my god! What kind of friends do I have? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH FREDDY JONES. NEVER WAS, AND NEVER WILL BE!" Summer burst into Dewey's apartment with a very loud speech. "DUDES! What is your problems! I HATE SUMMER HATHWAY! HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER! AND get this into your head! I AM DEFINITELY NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Freddy came in a second later with equal anger in his eyes as Summer.

"Hey you guys are actually agreeing with each other! Whoop de doo!" Michelle said with fake glee. It was band practice the next day, and everyone was still amused by the whole situation. It seemed as if more than one group of band members were scheming to get the two victims together.

"Haha Michelle! Not funny! Seriously! I go through so much for this band, and all you do to repay me is to claim that I'm in love with the most disgusting piece of elephant waste in the whole human history?" Summer said while somehow managing to glare at everyone in the room.

"Yea! Zack, dude, I've been your best friend since like forever. Is this what you do to your bestest friend in the whole wide world? Huh? Do you say and believe that he is in love with the most REPULSIVE obsessive maniac in the world?" Now it was Freddy's turn to yell his head off. "AND I AM NOT ELEPHANT POO YOU MAJOR ORGANIZATION FREAK!"

"EXCUSE ME! DUMB-ASS! AT LEAST I GET THINGS DONE!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A LIFE! UNLIKE SOMEONE HERE!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE LIFE OKAY? THAT'S DEFINITELY BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"SAYS YOU! I THINK THE REST OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE SAY NO!" Yup, Freddy and Summer were at it again. Everybody just rolled their eyes and continued doing whatever they had been doing. The same thing basically happened every week.

* * *

30 minutes later, Freddy and Summer finally resolved their argument, and Gordon and Alicia went in to wake Dewey up. Summer was by a desk filing out some kind of form, Freddy was going over some sheet music and everybody else was huddled round a corner together. Very suspiciously. Not only were they all huddled together, they were also sneaking glances at their manager and drummer, and were constantly breaking into laughter. Summer suddenly noticed this and walked over to the group.

"Hey! What are you guys up to? I want in too," she said cheerfully," and I get the feeling that it's about Freddy, seeing how you guys keep staring at him. I want in!" The group looked at each other nervously. Katie spoke out first.

"Uh… We weren't planning anything Summer…" But Summer knew something was up.

"Yeah right, you guys keep pointing and laughing at him. I know something's up. I know it."

"Well, you see Summer…" Eleni tried to save them, but Billy cut in…

"HIS NECKLACE DOESN"T MATCH HIS SOCKS!" Billy really wasn't a calm type of person. Summer's face was totally confused. She looked towards Freddy and checked out his socks and his necklace. He was wearing ankle socks, so you really couldn't see them. Summer pointed that out calmly and Billy turned a deep shade of pink. Tomika tried…

"Um… Freddy uh, needs more, uh, deodorant?" The minute she said it, she knew she shouldn't have. You could actually taste the cologne that Freddy had VERY heavily put on. Freddy definitely did NOT stink. It was Marco's turn…

"Um, she means that Freddy has an incredibly big um, pimple? On his, um, neck?" They really were all really horrible stinking liars. Results of a big prestigious prep academy. Luckily they were saved as Gordon and Alicia emerged with Dewey. Everybody immediately scattered to their rock positions and were ready even before Dewey had closed his door. Today was getting even weirder.

"Okay guys, what was going on just now? I want to know and now!" Summer said the minute band practice was over. Freddy heard her and looked over. He had pretty sharp ears, unless he was concentrating on something.

"What was going on just now? What Summer knows, I want to know." Freddy cut in. Zack started to speak…

"Well, you know how you guys don't believe the whole love-hate thing?" Freddy and Summer nodded. "Well, we decided to try to convince you guys."

"HA! Really, and just how do you guys propose to do that…" Summer retorted while laughing. Freddy seemed to be shaking his head and nodding it at the same time.

"By a dare!" Katie said confidently while her eyes twinkled evilly. She wasn't as innocent as she looked. Freddy and Summer gasped.

"You wouldn't! Would you?" Freddy said in an indignant voice. You see, Freddy and Summer had just one thing in common, they couldn't pass up a challenge.

"We would…" Tomika said in a sad kind of way. She really was too compassionate sometimes. Zack was the one to deliver the verdict.

"We, the School of Rock with the exception of Dewey, Freddy and Summer, dare Freddy and Summer to date each other properly for 8 whole weeks! If after those 8 weeks, you still don't feel anything for each other, then, we will admit that we were wrong, and you were right…"

* * *

**ooh…..yes, that was not so gd, and really lame…sorry, I just needed to get this part out, before the FUN stuff begins…….anyway, im happi phish food and sam reviewed again….thxs guys! Luv u always!!!!!! And review people!!!!!! Sorry for the stinkiness of this chappie…**


	4. Chapter 4: Closet Space

**Ooh…..im updating on a daily basis now…for 2 whole entire days…so very proud of me…….yep…congratulate me everyone!!!!!!! Anyway, no-one has commented on my idea in chappie 2, the one about goin to ****Disneyland****? If u think it's cute tell me, then I can get to it faster…yea…coz I have motivation…oh and I just wanna ask, does anybody think that there'd b a school of rock 2? Coz if there is? It wuld b like so cool. Oh, and I read the original casting calls, and I culd have gone for one the of the back-up singers! Coz they asked for an asian who culd dance, and my voice is okay, and I culd've gone for training and like omg! I culdve been in SOR, but lol..okay..wishful thinkin!!!! You noe, I realized that I babble a lot on this beginning things…but I like it that way, seems more personal don't ya think? Anyway, can't think of anything else to say….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Closet Space**

"Zack, you did not just say that the School of Rock has dared me and Freddy to show affection to each other for 56 whole entire days…please tell me you didn't…" Summer said pleadingly.

"As a matter of fact, I just did. And I'll say it again. We, the School of Rock, with the exception of Dewey, Summer and Freddy, dare Summer and Freddy to date each other for 8 weeks. If after those 8 weeks, you two still don't feel anything for each other, we will admit that we were wrong, and that you were right." Summer and Freddy gasped again. Things were looking very bad. Summer quickly excused herself and shut herself in a closet. Right after, Freddy excused himself too, and followed her into the not very large closet.

"I wonder what they are doing in there? They can't be starting the dare yet right?" Katie said skeptically.

"Yeah right! Freddy and Summer touching each other without being forced to. In another dimension, little lady…" Frankie spoke up.

"Well, you never know, I mean, they are supposed to be in love right?" Michelle said with a confused expression on her face. All across the room, people were imagining all kinds of things that could be happening in the small closet. And by the looks on some of their faces, it wasn't very clean.

"Would it be evil to like spy on them? Like listen through the door?" Marco suggested brightly.

"Yes, it would be evil." Virtually all the girls in the room spoke out at once. Everybody was eyeing each other and the door suspiciously. Suddenly, at the same time, everybody rushed towards the closet door. The closet door with very little surface area.

"Urgh! Marta! Stop trying to hop on my back! You won't hear anything!"

"Gordon, hands off the ass!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Frankie is obviously a big klutz!"

"OUCH!"

"I can't hear a thing! Just like fumble fumble sounds…"

"Is my ear on the door? Wait no, that's someone's back…"

"Don't slap me Alicia! I really didn't mean to! My hands just landed there accidentally!" Yes, a lot was going on. And Zack and Katie, who were squished together looked as if they were going to start their own heavy make-out session right there, right then. People were stepping on everybody else and some were desperately trying to get on top of others in order to hear. It was really quite a funny sight, a bunch of teenagers smushed together with ears aimed towards that tiny closet door.

* * *

"Hey Summer, we've got some pretty good friends there now don't we." Freddy said quietly. Summer, who had been breathing deeply in and out in front of a blank wall turned around quickly. Too quickly, and bumped right into Freddy's arms (A/n: I know, I know, cliché). She was shocked for a few moments, but our human dynamo quickly recovered.

"Let go of me Freddy Champanhet Jones!" Freddy immediately released her. "And what do you think you are doing, barging into my personal space! I don't remember inviting you!" She whispered

"Well Summer, I thought that we should talk it over, before any of us makes any decision that would cause both of us to regret."

"Wow! The great Freddy Jones is actually thinking for once…"

"Summer, just because we're being ganged up against by our friends, doesn't mean that I'm going to be civil with you. So don't push it" He said as menacingly as he could. Which wasn't working very well, considering that his decibel level wasn't very high.

"Since when have I been scared of you? You will never intimidate me. It's not possible for a lower form of being to bring fear to a higher being." Summer bit back softly.

"Oh whatever Summer. Shit you."

"How intelligent… Amazing vocabulary Jones." Suddenly, they felt a bump against the closet door, but they ignored it.

"Uh, Summer, why are we whispering?" Freddy said softly. A flit of wonderment crossed Summer's eyes.

"I don't know Jones. You started it." She said still whispering.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"See, you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked…"

"No! you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then I talked then you talked then NOW I'm talking…" They managed all of this while whispering.

"Whatever Summer..."

"You so started it. Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"I think we already know the answer, Summer. Me and you, we're too proud."

"So we going for it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hell shit…"

* * *

"I hear the door handle jingling!"

"Wait no! False alarm!"

"Wait…"

"Oh-oh"

"I hear it too! Shit! Retreat! Retreat!" Everybody immediately left the door. Except Billy, who was still trying to listen in.

"Billy! Move away from the door! Move away from the door! Elvis is leaving the building! Do you hear me! Elvis is leaving the building!" Frankie said urgently to his friend. Too many movies, and too many days of being in security. But Billy wasn't budging…

"Rescue mission! Lawrence go in and save our soldier! Go in!" Katie screeched and whispered to Lawrence. Lawrence immediately rushed towards the door and hoisted Billy onto his soldiers. Billy writhed and struggled, reaching for the door, eager for hot gossip. But Lawrence was too strong.

"The package has been secured! I repeat! The package has been secured!" Lawrence reported to Katie. Then, the door handle turned…

* * *

Freddy turned the door knob. Weirdly, it was jammed. And there seemed to be some kind of heavy weight on the door.

"Hey Summer," Freddy whispered (still…) "The door won't open…"

"What? The door won't open? I swear, some weird God up there is trying to no avail to stick me and Mr. Disgusto together."

"Why don't YOU try, Ms. Perfectly-good-at-everything…"

"Fine I will!" Summer reached for the door knob, but Freddy was in the way. They tried to switched places, but were suddenly stuck in a very suggestive position. Quickly, they forced themselves apart. Summer put her hand on the knob, but it wouldn't budge again. She frowned. Freddy decided to try again. As he lithe arm reached for the door knob, his right hand accidentally brushed against her cheek like he was her lover. Freddy tried the knob again. Nothing. Summer suddenly felt tired and stretched her legs. Which were pretty long, and stretched across Freddy's right leg. Then, Freddy reached for the knob with his left hand. He found that he could not reached and decided to go round Summer's body. Which made Freddy sort of hug Summer. Some where along the line, as they shifted and moved as Freddy tried to turn the knob, they got pretty tangled. It was like they were playing a game of twister without the mat. Summer decided to try for the last time. Her hand reached for the door knob, which suddenly turned like magic.

"Who rocks?" Summer said satisfied.

"Cheese dogs!" Freddy said back as the door swung open…

* * *

As the door swung open, everybody in the room immediately started busying themselves with something. Marta started playing patty cake, a 4-year-old game, with Eleni, while Katie and Zack started whispering mushy things to each other. Marco, Leonard and Frankie started playing sticks, while Gordon attempted to read a Cosmo magazine (A/n: what it was doing in Dewey's room, I do not know) upside down. Tomika, Michelle and Alicia were talking very loudly about Prince William's newest hair cut, while Billy was playing with Lawrence's hair. Wait, Lawrence was letting Billy play with his hair? Ever since the exploding hair at the Battle of Bands, Lawrence NEVER let Billy do anything with his hair. So it was probably understandable why Freddy and Summer literally fell out of the closet and onto the floor. Freddy had his arms around Summer, and her legs were hooked onto Freddy's right leg. The two quickly untangled themselves. As soon as they adjusted to the fact about Billy and Lawrence's hair, Summer made their announcement.

"We accept the dare!"

* * *

**You like? Nice? Quite lame…but whatever……shoutouts will come on next chappie, coz I need to sleep now….bb**


	5. Chapter 5: Take My Hand

**Okey****…so I didn't update on a daily basis…oh well…skool started and stuff is pretty hectic…in fact I shuldn't even be doin this..shuld b studying…but oh well…for my lovely lovely readers………**

**Disclaimer: again…I don't own anything**

-----

**Chapter 5: Take My Hand**

So it was done. Freddy Champanhet Jones and Summer May Hathaway were officially going out. Of course it was only a dare, but only the band was to know. Everyone else had to believe that they were going out, even their parents. Not that their parents would object of course. Freddy's parents loved Summer for her straight As and responsibility, while Summer's parents loved Freddy for his family's social status. It was a perfect match to everyone but our two "lovebirds". They were both still seething at the dare on the outside, but somehow, felt little tugs at their heart. Freddy even almost started whistling. Freddy hadn't whistled ever since his ex-best friend and cousin, Devon Lyre, had been sent away to a psychiatric ward for erotic-mania#. Erotic-mania is when an individual is so deeply infatuated with another individual, that he or she imagines having a deep and loving relationship with that individual, and actually believes that the relationship had in reality happened. Devon Lyre had been in love with his perfect teacher when he was in 3rd grade, and had been so infatuated, that he started acting like her boyfriend and threatening others who she loved, even though she was almost 20 years older. Luckily, he had been diagnosed before he could do any harm to anybody. However, Freddy had lost a best friend that had been around since the very day of his birth. Devon was born a day before Freddy, on the 24th of December. Their mothers, who were sisters, had requested that they and their children be put into the same wards. Thus, Devon had always been with Freddy since ever. Until the 3rd grade. Until now, Freddy had never heard from him, though he picked up from his parents that Devon had actually been released a year ago, in 7th grade. However, Freddy had never made an effort to contact him. He just didn't. He couldn't.

-----

Freddy looked into the mirror and saw the image of perfection. But wait, not quite perfection – there was one particular strand of hair that didn't quite stand right. It never was right. That strand of hair was always rather obstinate, with a mind of its own. It was the one that always stood up in the wrong place on the days where Freddy needed his hair to be just perfect. Days just like today. He reached for his tube of extra strength gel and squeezed a large amount onto his hands. With great skill, Freddy attempted to tame that wild strand of hair, but to no avail. Finally, Freddy gave up. He looked at himself in the mirror, and a hot dashing young man decked in a pair of black low-crotch jeans and a white undershirt with an open grey button-up shirt smiled back at him. Freddy tried a few poses, flashing his brilliant smile. Or smiles. Freddy had many different types of smiles, which showed his emotions though they were all smiles. Suddenly, Freddy's checking-out of himself was interrupted…

"Hot date huh, son…" Mr. Jones boomed from the stairwell with the trademark Jones smirk. Without thinking, Freddy replied…

"Yea… Real hot date…" His father guffawed his infectious laugh. It was really amusing for him to see his son serious about a girl. The same little boy who had thought that little girls grew from "cooty trees" (Yes, Freddy was a strange kid who went the extra mile) was now the same young man getting ready for a hot date. Kids grew up too fast. Too fast for even pictures and journals to record. Only memories were fast enough. But memories faded. Mr. Jones sighed at his teenage son and continued bugging him.

"So who's the unfortunate girl who gets the 'honour' of going out with my son?"

"It's Sum…" Suddenly, Freddy realized what he had said earlier. He had told his father that Summer was a hot date. Well, his dad didn't know it was Summer yet, but Freddy did. And it scared Freddy to think that he thought that Summer was a hot date. Summer wasn't a hot date! Summer was an annoying prick of a manager that was NOT a hot date. And it wasn't even a normal date, it was a dare…yes that's right Jones, keep telling yourself that and maybe you can trick yourself into believing that. Suddenly, Freddy's thoughts were interrupted by a cough from his father. Mr. Jones shot his son a questioning glance.

"Um Kiddo, penny for your thoughts? Your face looked pretty constipated there…" Freddy considered for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Nah, I'll pass Dad. But thanks."

"No problem, son. Just remember, I'm always here if you need big people advice. And I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

-----

"Summer! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" 5-year-old Jasmine taunted. Summer laughed and continued to chase the bushy-haired bundle of energy around the yard. Jumping over a tree log, Jasmine raced, ducked and dived, escaping the grasp of her older friend. As Summer skidded over the grass, strands of her dark hair escaped her loose ponytail, flying into her face. Suddenly, she felt a little tug at the end of her moose cartoon shirt. Just as she was about to trip, she steadied herself and looked down at the little boy who had tugged her shirt.

"Yes Jesse?" Summer said concerned to the 3-year-old whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"There's a boo boo on my pinky Summer, and it really really hurts…" The little one said while tears spilled down his rosy little cheeks.

"It's all right Jesse," Summer said while sitting down and pulling the boy onto her lap, "Summer will make it feel all better okay?" She hugged the little boy and softly blew on his tiny finger. Whispering comforting words into his little scrunched up face, she kissed him lightly on the finger, then on his forehead.

"All better Jesse?" The little boy nodded as he wiped away his tears, and a sunny smile crept onto his face. As they got up, Summer felt a tug again on her shirt. She looked down to see little Jasmine pointing at something.

"What's the matter Jasmine?" Summer said with a comforting smile on her face as she watched Jesse run off towards a butterfly.

"There's a stranger boy that's been looking at you for a long time, Summer. And he smiles funny." Jasmine replied giggling at the object she was pointing at. Summer followed her finger and brought her gaze to a certain familiar blonde head. Suddenly, a wave of realization hit her. Summer rolled her eyes at herself and quickly sent the children back to their house. As they said their goodbyes, Summer felt someone approaching her. As she turned around, she saw the one and only notorious Freddy Jones.

"Oh my gosh! Freddy! I'm so sorry…I totally forgot about our da…" Summer trailed off embarrassed.

"Date…" Freddy replied, or rather smirked.

"Yea, that…"

"So what was so important that you forgot a date with ME." Freddy said jokingly. But on the inside, he was hurting though he didn't know it himself. Embarrassment waved over him. Freddy has spent so much time and work on getting ready for this date, but Summer had forgotten about it. Freddy was dressed to perfection and ready, while Summer was standing there in jean shorts and a moose cartoon shirt flustered from running, and her hair sticking to her face and falling out of her ponytail. Though Summer did look really hot red-faced, sweaty and in those rather short shorts. But of course, Freddy wouldn't admit that.

"Oh, just playing with my neighbours' kids. They're such sweethearts. Don't you just love kids?" Summer replied.

"No. Not really. Let's see, they're annoying, tiny, and annoying." Freddy said back haughtily.

"Psh Freddy. No girl is gonna want to marry you, all girls love kids." Summer said laughingly.

"Well, you're the one going out with me Summer."

"Not by choice." The minute Summer said it, she felt uncomfortable. As expected, Freddy was silenced and a pained expression flickered across his eyes, but they were soon to be replaced by a look of resilience and cool. It was as if the expression never crossed his face. Finally, Freddy ended the awkward silence.

"So you gonna change or what?"

"Oh, sorry. We're not going anywhere fancy right? Coz I'm too lazy to change out of these shorts, I'm just going to change my top."

"Yea go ahead…" Freddy said like he didn't care. Though he really did, because Summer looked really good in those shorts…

"Okay! Be down in a second!" As he watched Summer "fly" into her house, Freddy prepared for a long wait. From experience, when girls had said a second, it had meant half an hour. But this time it was different. Summer wasn't down in a second, but she was far from half an hour. In fact, she took five minutes. There was no make-up on her face, except for a hint of raspberry shine lip gloss on her lips. Summer was definitely different from all the other girls.

-----

"So what are we going to do Freddy?" Summer and Freddy were walking side by side down the street leading towards downtown. And their hands were almost touching. Not quite, but almost.

"What do you want to do?" Freddy said back. His hand reached for hers, but drew back. There was nothing wrong with holding her hand right? I mean, they were going out. It didn't mean that he liked her; it just meant that he was trying to convince others that they really were going out. So there was no-one here to convince, but acting was 100 all the time right? Right?

"I don't know, I'm fine with anything. What's there to do?" Summer looked down as his hand brushed hers. A jolt of electricity passed through her body. Wait no, that didn't just happen, because that would mean that she had a crush on Freddy. No, it was static electricity. Yes that was it. Static electricity in the end of June.

"Why don't we just grab some food at Mandy's, and then we can do something fun. Like the movies or something." Come on Freddy! What's your problem today. She's just another girl. Whose hand you can hold. It's no big deal. Just reach out with your fingers, and hold her hand! Yes! Almost there! You're touching her fing…FREDDY!!!!!

"Not the movies please! All the people in there just make out and grope each other. I think some even have sex in a theatre…" There it was again. The fingers brushing her hand. Followed by that shock of electricity. The STATIC electricity. Yes, just keep telling yourself that.

"Fine, how about paint-balling…" Freddy. You suck. Period. You can't even hold her hand. Come, on try it again! And Freddy reached for her hand again.

"Sure! I'm dressed for it anyway…" Urgh! There goes the finger brushing again. You know what? I'm going to do it for him. I'm just going to grab his hand.

"Oh..okay…paint-bal…" Summer is holding my hand. SUMMER IS HOLDING MY HAND. Oh my god. Now she tilting her head towards me, smiling like an angel blushing like crazy. Did I just think that? OH MY…Suddenly, Freddy's thoughts were interrupted as he smacked into a pole. A very bright orange pole.

"Freddy! Are you alright!" Summer screamed at him, all the while not letting go of his hand. She liked the feeling of his hand. It was warm and manly (A/N: don't ask about the manly hand). Freddy had a surprised yet happy look on his face while he grimaced in pain. Freddy's face was very expressive.

"Yea. I'm good, boy that was dumb…" Freddy said while smiling and grimacing at the same time. He still couldn't believe that his hand was in Summer's. Summer's hand was a really nice hand. It was small and soft and small. It made Freddy feel like protecting the owner of this small hand.

"Yes, you were dumb. Don't ever do something stupid like that! I mean look at the pole! It's BRIGHT NEON ORANGE…" Freddy just chuckled at this and sub-consciously rubbed Summer's hand with his thumb. Summer looked at their entwined hands, then looked up at him. Smiling.

-----

**#This is from a movie called Obsession with Renee Zellweger in it…I think I got the name wrong, but the concept is the same….i don't noe if there is such a thing though………**

**Oh and I think the messed up the pov thinking in the last part….forgiveness???? im tryin to work out a gd pov and self-thot writing system…still haven't found a gd one I like…but just sticking to this….**

**You Like? YOU LIKE? Cant hear u…lol….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Btw, for those who can't tell, this is gunna b very long…..very….like I wuld tell u the whole plot, but that wuldnt b nice wuld it…but really…its really long…need yr patience!!! Email me to encourage and push me long, kay? I NEED BETA READERS!!1!!!! thxsxssss**


	6. Chapter 6: Date 1

**I'm so sad….i think I lost all my reviewers coz I took so long to update…COME BAC!!!! :'(…..seriously though…..lotsa reviewers make me happi, coz then I noe people like my stuff…thxs to the people who have reviewed so far though…thxs! Skools relali hetic…cant find BAC REVIEWERS!!!waves handkerchief and cries……lol anyway…yea…REVIEW OKAY?**

**-----**

**Chapter 6: Date #1**

The bell jingled cheerily, happily announcing the arrival of a cute couple. Lazy eyes traveled from steamy dinners towards the blonde and the petite standing awkwardly in the bright purple doorway. Feeling stares boring holes into his back, Freddy led Summer by the hand (A/N: Yes, they haven't let go of each other's hand…cute ya?) into a back booth that was away from most, but near the jukebox. Summer quickly scanned the quaint diner that was a favourite hangout for many middle schoolers. Mandy's was actually designed by the boss' 13 year old daughter. Well, she was 17 now, but when she designed it, she was 13. There were old-fashion booths, like in any diner, but these booths were covered in disco colours of bright neon pink, blue, purple, orange… There was a very disco-y feel to the whole diner. Instead of normal ceiling lights, disco balls and strobe lights lit the entire place. Posters of bands of many kinds, from rock to pop, plastered the walls; platinum framed cds glammed up the place. Fake Grammys and awards with wacky titles were displayed everywhere; pictures of employees of the months were turned into movie star posters. It was like Hollywood moved into Mandy's.

"Hey! Here's some menus for you guys…" a young waitress on roller skates with a name tag that said "Buffy" said with a big smile. A smile that was aimed at Freddy. Somehow, she managed to frown at Summer at the same time. Freddy tended to have that kind of effect on most girls. Except for Summer of course.

"Freddy?" Summer asked cautiously.

"Yea Summer?"

"I'm not hungry…" Freddy thought about this for a while.

"No girl on a date with me is gonna not eat. Pick something…" Yes, Freddy was surprisingly old fashioned.

"But Freddy…" Summer persisted.

"Summer, you are gonna eat. Accept that."

"But I'm really not hungry."

"Fine…" Summer smiled, but was suddenly interrupted…

"But you have to share food with me then…" Freddy said gruffly.

"Freddy…" Summer whined.

"You're sharing with me and that's final."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will!" Silence continued as the waitress looked on happily. She was hoping for a break-up. Then Freddy spoke up…

"What do you want Summer?"

"I don't care." Freddy frowned at Summer as she looked at him defiantly. Freddy dared her with his eyes to stand up to him. And she did. And so a staring-as-scary-as-possible contest started between the two "lovebirds". The bewildered waitress looked between the both of them, wondering what was going on. Finally, it was Freddy who gave in.

"We'll be having Spaghetti Bolognese and a strawberry smoothie…" Freddy sighed as he talked to the waitress. Summer smiled victoriously as Freddy rolled his eyes at her. The waitress rolled away as Freddy started to chuckle. This was the first time a girl on a date with him had stood up to him and gotten their way. As his quiet chuckles grew louder, Summer looked at him in wonder.

"What?" Summer said, but Freddy just laughed louder. Soon, his chuckles turned into full blown guffaws that were rocking the whole diner. Meanwhile, Summer just looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was. Finally, Freddy stopped his laughter, and smiled a full blown mega-watt smile at Summer. It was the first time Summer had ever seen him smile like that. He had never smiled such a wonderful smile, even when the band won the Battle of the Bands. It was oddly adorable. Not to mention, it made him hotter than ever, but in a little boy way. Soon, Summer found herself smiling back at the blonde drummer. It was a big smile, showing her pearly whites. And there they were, two enemies turned lovers, smiling at each other like crazy idiots. Crazy idiots in love…

"Clang!" The hot pink metal plate rang as "Buffy" rudely dumped it on the table, interrupting the smile fest. She glared at Summer, but smiled at Freddy. But her smile wasn't quite Summer's. Nope, Summer's smile was 5 billion mega-watts stronger.

"Enjoy your meal…" Buffy drawled as she leaned over towards Freddy, showing her cleavage through her very small tank top. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Boofy," Freddy said purposely, "I would greatly enjoy my meal more if morons like you were killed in World War I. But sadly, Hitler was himself a moron, and chose to kill Jews instead."

"Boofy, let me translate it for you so that your little brain will not have to overwork itself to figure out his words," Summer continued for Freddy, "Freddy means that you're a moronic slut, and that you should SCRAM." Wordless, the waitress scowled deeply at Summer and rolled away.

"You know, Freddy. Hitler was in World War II." Summer whispered to him.

"He was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well, SHE doesn't know that…" Freddy said pointing towards Buffy.

"Good point." Summer commented. A long awkward period of silence continued… and continued…and continued. Finally, Freddy coughed.

"Um, we should eat…"

"Oh, yea." And they started to eat (A/N: I noe this was a dumb part, got writer's block but wanted to write). Summer reached for a fork, and Freddy followed. Freddy then took a napkin and tucked it into his shirt, like a little boy. Summer shot him a look.

"What? It's a Freddy Jones' thing…" Summer smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Then, she stabbed the steaming plate of spaghetti with her fork and began to twirl her fork. Freddy did the same, except that he twirled a lot more spaghetti than Summer did. But not surprisingly, he finished his forkful of spaghetti first. Then he took another fork and another fork and another fork…(A/n: You get the point….)

-----

The plate of spaghetti was almost empty. Summer stabbed what little there was left of the spaghetti, and lifted the fork to her mouth. Freddy was currently swallowing his last forkful. As Summer swallowed, she felt a tug at the end of her spaghetti. Pulling on it, she unconsciously leaned her head forward, following that stubborn strand of spaghetti. Summer was concentrated, that she couldn't see anything in front of her, except for that strand of spaghetti (A/n: I noe…its lame…so what if Summer concentrates a lot? She's very concentrated okay? Lol). So concentrated, that she didn't even notice Freddy doing the same thing. That is, until their lips touched(A/n: Lady and the Tramp! Haha). It took them some time to figure out why their lips had something warm against them and why the spaghetti had disappeared. One would think that when they found out why the spaghetti disappeared, their first reaction would be to spring away from each other. However, this was not the case, as their first thoughts were to kiss each other properly. And they did. At first it was a tentative lip lock, a sweet kiss. Then Summer was the one who took the initiative to make the kiss a bit more PG-13. Then suddenly, as sudden as it happened, the kiss ended with Summer and Freddy springing apart 30 feet. Blushes crept across their faces, and Freddy looked like a little shy boy. Freddy knew how to kiss. Well, normally he did, with all the scores of girls he dated. But this time, there was a completely new element that Summer introduced to him. It was something special and fuzzy that prickled him everywhere and made him want to hold Summer and never let go. And that scared him.

Meanwhile, Summer was feeling the same thing. Well, almost. She wasn't so much scared, she was more curious. Was this the X factor that Freddy possessed that gave him practically every living breathing female homo sapien? Was this how every other girl felt after kissing the great Freddy Jones? Was she one of those girls? Or was she different? Though most of her thought the answer to be the former, a little part of her broken heart wanted it to be the latter. But Summer would never admit that, now would she? Nope, Summer was too proud. Their embarrassed thoughts were interrupted by LOUD cough by 'Boofy'.

"Bill?" The waitress asked with narrowed eyes. She liked to think that Freddy was hers, and that he shouldn't be kissing another girl. The fact that he was going out with Summer and not her, didn't affect her at all. It's a slutty ditz's (A/n: no offences to ditzes…not all of them are sluts like this one, in fact, non-slutty ditzes are actually fun to hang out with) characteristic, they didn't see things they didn't like.

"Huh? What? Uh…Yea. Bill. Please." Freddy managed while embarrassedly running his hands through his hair in an effort to calm down. Buffy sneered and threw the bill book (A/n: what is that called anyway?) onto the table. Freddy and Summer both reached for their wallets at the same time. Realizing the other's intention, they hastily took money out of their wallets in a race. They both plopped the money down at the same time. Staring evilly into each other's eyes, they started to quarrel once again.

"Take my money!" Summer started.

"No mine!" Freddy answered.

"MINE!"

"MINE!" This continued for approximately 5 minutes, until Buffy interrupted with a frustrated sigh…

"Oh for goodness sake, I don't have all day. I'll take half of this pile," she said as she scooped some money from Summer's pile, "And half from the other…" Buffy quickly counted the money with experienced fingers and left (A/n: Yes, she can at least count….). But Freddy and Summer were still glaring scarily at each other. Nope, they weren't exactly a loving couple yet…

-----

**Chapter 6 is done!!! Wheepeeeyers……hehehh…hope u guys like it…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….next up is go-carting…do u think they should have a race, and crash(but not like serious injury) and get banned frm the go-cart place, or they have to share one cart, fight over the steering wheel and crash and get banned….tell me kay?????fellow reviewers…I luv u….**

**Oh btw, I had SHAMUN today…Model United Nation (MUN) conference…it was FUN!!!lol…classic nerd ya?**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: The Grandma and the Wrench

**hMan****… I haven't written in ages…sorry to the readers! I know I'm really slow, but I promise that I have ALL the plot in my head and ON PAPER! Well not really, but like on document?I'm serious…. Anyway…I just watched ****Orange****County****the movie) and Jack Black is in it… HE IS SO FUNNY! JACK BLACK ROCKS MY SOCKS! (I made this phrase up I think? Or maybe I just thought I did…)**

**-**

**Chapter 7: The Grandma and the Wrench**

"Hey Freddy…"

"Hmm…" Freddy replied quizzically while examining their entangled hands (A/N: aww…ain't it cute?).

"You know where we're going right?"

"We're going to the go-cart arena right…"

"I mean you know HOW to get there right?" The pair had been wandering around after dinner and Summer was getting a little worried. Let's just say Freddy didn't have the best sense of direction. He looked at Summer, then thought about her question.

"Yeah, I know how to get there…" Freddy trailed off while averting his eyes guiltily. He really didn't know how to get there, but he wasn't about to shatter his macho big strong leader man image in front of Summer. Freddy didn't know why it mattered what Summer thought of him, but it just did. He would figure it out eventually.

"Okay Freddy. I… I trust you." Summer whispered the last part. It was highly inaudible, but Freddy heard it and that was all that mattered. Summer didn't know why only Freddy mattered, but he just did. He looked up away from the ground and smiled shyly into Summer's eyes. Then the blast of guilt came. Freddy started to wish that he had not lied to Summer in the first place and quickly turned his eyes to the ground. It would be okay, right? Just a little thing. Not like this was a matter of life and death right?

Right.

As Freddy's thoughts wandered, Summer's quiet gaze meandered from Freddy's guilty face to the surroundings. It was a quiet night with Heaven's candles flickering the distance; the light breeze gently tickled Summer's bare legs and spaghetti top-clad shoulders. She shivered and put her arms around herself, trying to warm up. Freddy saw Summer's attempts at creating heat out of the corner of his eye. As the gentlemen he was, Freddy started to take off his grey button-up.

"Uh… Freddy? What are you doing? Don't go stripping on me now okay… It's scary…"Summer said skeptically as she eyed Freddy suspiciously.

"No, I'm not stripping Summer. I'm taking my shirt off so you can wear it…"

"Why in the world would I want to wear your shirt? I mean it's like all sweaty and smells like you…" Summer said in a seemingly disgusted voice, though the shirt was not sweaty, but in fact smelled clean like a big bar of scented soap. In fact, the thought of wearing Freddy's shirt was actually kind of appealing.

"Because you're cold Summer!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Look at you, you're shivering."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm NOT."

"Yes YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT!" Summer screamed at Freddy. He opened his mouth to yell back, but stopped. Freddy just sighed, then started to put his shirt back on. He had lost again. First, during dinner, and now, again. Summer was one of the only girls that could make Freddy back down. It was oddly comforting to him.

Summer smiled triumphal. Though on the inside, she regretted it. Wearing Freddy's shirt would have been pretty cool. It was a big sign saying, "I'M HIS GIRL!" Summer wanted everyone to know, but she didn't know why. She was supposed to hate Freddy, right?

As Freddy watched the tiny person next to him shiver again, the compassionate part of him wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, he knew what he should do, but he didn't know if he could do it. He debated it in his head for a while, tossed the idea around. What if she refused? She took Tae-kwon-do right? What if she like back-flips him onto the ground or something? Suddenly, Summer shivered again. Freddy groaned slightly, rolled his eyes and gave in to his inner-conscience. Tentatively, he lifted his arm and rested it around Summer's shoulders, pulling her closer, lending her his body heat.

As Summer felt a warm pressure around her shoulders, she relaxed, soaking in the welcomed warmth. She became aware of a light scent of clean pretty bars of soap. Suddenly, Summer found that her body was touching Freddy's as it was HIS heat that was so comforting. His scent that was so clean. The pressure around her shoulders was Freddy's arm. As nervous as he was, Summer ran her arm around Freddy's waist, resting her thumb on a belt loop.

He glanced down as he felt a gentle touch around his torso. As Freddy laid eyes on Summer's delicate arm, he smiled, looking away. Somehow Freddy felt like he had to be careful in order not to break that fragile arm.

And there they were, two 13-year-olds seemingly lost in their own world.

**-**

Suddenly, the go-cart arena appeared. Freddy did not know how or when he had managed to get them there – he had just been walking around aimlessly. Maybe some strange twist of fate wanted this date to actually be a success. On the other hand, the go-cart arena seemed kind of sketchy. There was graffiti all over the side of the building and the neon sign had a missing 'e' in the "arena", making it "Go-Cart Ar na". The building was extremely dilapidated and looked about to cave in any time. There were constant bone-crunching crashing sounds radiating from inside the building, as if an accident occurred every two seconds. A lonely go-cart lay outside, its frame almost completely broken. How it was broken, Freddy and Summer did not want to know. Summer looked up at Freddy warily and he responded with a weak smile and a squeeze on the small hand resting on his hipbone.

"Shall we?" Freddy asked like a gentleman. Hardly the words for the occasion.

"I guess, we're already here right…" Then Summer continued, "Hey Freddy…"

"Yea?"

"If the roof came down on us, you would hold it up for me right?"

"I'll try?" Freddy said quizzically. The roof wouldn't really fall down, now would it?

Would it?

Summer smiled and the two slowly approached the building. A look at the handle and Freddy wanted to call the Health department. As his hands touched the grimy surface, he silently wondered how many other people had touched this handle in the last century, and wondered how many times it had been cleaned in the last millennium. As he swung the door, it felt like the door was going to be torn off. As Freddy wiped his hands on his pants, the pair bravely stepped into the arena. The inside of the arena was almost as bad as the outside, however the arena was actually filled with people. They were mostly high schoolers who looked at the pair and laughed at the two middle-schoolers. On the track itself were a number of go-carts. Most of the go-carts were already occupied by somebody else and were currently whizzing around the track at a tremendously high speed. Feeling intimidated by the ridiculing high-schoolers, Summer looked up at the towering Freddy. He gave her a little smile, trying to be courageous even though he was afraid himself. Sure in middle school, eight graders were the kings and queens, but against high-schoolers they were a bunch of nothings. Suddenly they were approached by a plump old lady with a wrench in her hand. She smiled kindly at the two and pushed a plate of cookies towards them. The old lady reminded them of a grandma, except in grease-covered overalls and a wrench in the one hand.

"Hey kids, take a cookie…" said the old lady as she wondered how long it had been since she had seen such young teenagers. Though Freddy wasn't sure how clean the cookies were considering the place they were in, the wafting aroma pulled his hand towards the plate to take two cookies for Summer and him. It even reminded him to say 'thank you'. As Summer bit into the warm cookie, the old lady continued.

"I don't ever remember seeing you guys here before. This must mean that you guys are first-timers, because I've been running this gig since a long time ago…"

"Oh, yea, we've never been here before, Ma'am" Freddy said through bites of cookie.

"Oh, don't call me Ma'am. It sounds ridiculously formal. My name is Lolatte. Don't ask what my parents were thinking…." The old lady exclaimed with yet another big smile.

"Just call her Grammy Lola. Everybody does…" A high-schooler with a red beanie shouted from across the arena.

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE NEW TO CALL ME GRAMMY LOLA! I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Lolatte screamed laughingly at the boy. Then she continued at the bewildered teenagers, "No, its okay, everyone calls me Grammy Lola…just call me that too." Freddy and Summer smiled, relieved. They really did not want to witness a fight between a high-schooler in a red beanie and a Grandma with a wrench.

"So kids, you want a go-cart?"

"Yes, please." Somehow, this grandma look-alike made Freddy remember all his manners.

"Do you guys mind taking a couple go-cart? All the working single ones are taken."

"There are couple go-carts?" Summer exclaimed. Go-carts were normally tiny! How were they supposed to fit two people!

"Yeap, true and blue honey. I invented them a couple years ago. Not very romantic though…"

"Well, that's okay. We're here more for the excitement factor. We'll take the couple go-cart." Freddy intercepted Lola. She smiled and let the way to the couple go-cart. Freddy paid up as Summer started to get into the go-cart.

"Oh, and I forgot. There's only one steering wheel in the go-cart." Freddy immediately hopped into the go-cart. The two stared at each other evilly, then the steering wheel. They both reached for the wheel at the same time. Meanwhile, Lola had powered up the go-cart's motor. As the two were jostling for the wheel, Freddy's foot accidentally landed on the wheel, and they were off to the roaring start.

Even though they were already going, both still did not want to lose possession of the wheel.

"Freddy! Ladys' first!"

"I thought you were a feminist, SUMMER!"

"Even so! JUST GIVE ME THE WHEEL FREDDY!"

"NO! I WANT IT SUMMER." As the wheel was being the battled for, the go-cart whizzed across the track, taking sharp turns and coming to sudden stops, and then starting up again. Many of the high-schoolers were now looking at the two, and some even started laughing with a look that said 'typical middle-schoolers". The pair was still oblivious to the fact that they were careening out of control.

"DAMN IT SUMMER! FOR ONCE BE A NICE PERSON AND GIVE ME THE DAMN WHEEL!"

"NO! I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE WHEEL!"

"YES YOU ARE" The two of them were being thrown from side to side as they zigzagged the arena.

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

"WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME THE WHEEL THEN, FREDDY?"

"Uh… Summer?"

"I DON'T CARE FREDDY! I'M THE LADY, AND I'M DRIVING!"

"Summer!"

"WHAT FREDDY! I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE WHEEL!"

"SUMMER! THE WA….."Freddy screamed as they crashed into a wall with a tremendous boom! And the whole arena burst into laughter and applause.

**-**

"Sorry kids, I love you guys and stuff, but you crashed! I can't have people crashing my go-carts! So you're banned from here and have a cookie each." Lola said kindly as she pushed the two out the door. Freddy and Summer, astonished and wide-eyed, took a cookie each and said thank you. The last 15 minutes had been a blur to them. After the crashed, both could hear the faint echo of laughter as they were pulled out of the wreckage unharmed. They were brought into Lola's office and watched her pace around for a few minutes and then shoved out of the arena with high-schoolers cheering them on the way out.

After munching their cookies dumbly outside the door, both Freddy and Summer suddenly burst into laughter as what happened finally cleared up.

"We…w..we crashed!"

"I know! It was…. FUN!"

"We should crash things more often…" Summer said laughingly.

"Haha! Agreed!" Then the two were silent again. But then, the two teenagers starting laughing again. And again, and again, and again.

**-**

Freddy and Summer stopped outside her house as the night drew to a close. Tired, Summer let go of Freddy's hand and smiled softly. Though she was bushed, she felt happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. In fact, this might just as well have been the best time of her life. Meanwhile, Freddy was wondering if he should kiss her. Normally, after every date, he would kiss the girl without a thought. It just came naturally. But this time, Freddy was afraid of something. Something he didn't know and couldn't fight. But then, Freddy's chance was gone as Summer ran up her porch.

As she turned the knob, Summer heard Freddy's voice saying a simple "Good-night, Summer." Even though it was such a normal and simple phrase, it felt something special to Summer. She turned around, ran down the steps and did one of the boldest things she had ever done in her whole life.

She kissed Freddy.

As Summer strained forward on her tippy-toes to touch his lips, Freddy's arms instinctively reached out to steady her waist. Her hands rested daintily on his chest as he bent his head down forward to accommodate her height. Or lack of height. Their lips met and touched each other. It was a child's kiss, full of innocence and purity, but Freddy enjoyed more than any other kiss he had ever had. There was that something he didn't know and couldn't fight. Then slowly, they withdrew from each other, Summer still in Freddy's arms. As the Summer leaned her head against his chest, Freddy hugged Summer tightly, feeling the need to protect her. Suddenly, he felt like talking.

"Summer? I think what they said w…" he whispered in her ear. Wait! Freddy wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say, was it? Or was it? Did he really think that? If he was, did that mean that he….

"Hmm? Freddy?" Summer said quizzically, her head turned towards his, as Freddy suddenly stopped whispering and stiffened.

"Oh, it's nothing Summer. Just nothing." Freddy smiled reassuringly. Reluctantly, they pulled apart and Summer went up her porch again. As she turned around, she saw that Freddy was already walking away. Suddenly, he turned back and waved. And Summer waved back shyly with a quiet smile painted across her blushing face.

**-**

**Woah! It's been LONG since I've written… SORRY! But as you see, I've made it up with a LLLLLOOOONNNNNNNG chapter. Well long for me anyway! Well, I hope you guys liked it! Review, kay?**

**Luv, **

**Yun**

**P.S. I watched raise you voice yesterday, and Hilary Duff was okay, but not the best. BUT I LOVE SLOANNE AND KIWI! THEY ROCK! THEY ARE THE CUTEST CUTEST CUTEST CUTEST! LOVE THE MAKE-OUT SCENE IN THE ROOM WITH ALL THE DRUMS STUFF!**

**They are really cute.**


End file.
